Usuario Blog:Otakunight5/listo!
The Vampire Diaries'' No!!!-Raquel se afirmaba firmemente al marco de su cama. -s-señorita…-las palabras salieron con esfuerzo y un suspiro al final. Unos pasos se escucharon desde el bajar las escaleras, cada vez mas cerca de la ellas mientras una figura se asomaba por la puerta. -Aun no acaba?!-era el diseñador de ropa del lugar. George era su nombre, el se encargaba de todo sobre vestuario allí. -es imposible…-la sirvienta soltó a la joven. -Selemoh!!- grito mientras unas facciones dulces se asomaron por la puerta. -s-si…? -es hora! Entre unas personas la agarraron de los brazos y la llevaron hacia un pequeño cuarto junto a donde estaban mientras que Selemoh llevaba un traje perfectamente doblado en sus manos. '''UN RATO DESPUES... Raquel salió con un conjunto negro y rojo mientras que susurraba quejándose. thumb -estas contento?!-dijo casi en un grito. El joven de los alborotados cabellos negros y ojos verde agua brillante la miro detenidamente para después de un rato empezar a hablar: -piensas ir con esa ropa?! Esa ropa es demasiado…!-dijo haciendo señas con las manos lo cual Raquel sabia que significaba “búscale otro atuendo rápidamente” -Estas diciendo que todo lo que me tardo, costo y dolió ponerme esta ropa fue en vano?!- grito acercándose furiosa a su hermano. Los ojos de este se convirtieron por lo que pareció menos de un microsegundo en un rojo carmesí. La chica lanza un suspiro vago y se dio vuelta escuchando una voz en las sombras; -si que deberíais adelgazar… 2 risillas se escucharon resonar en la habitación -María Rosa!!- grito Raquel enfurecida. OTRO RATO DESPUES…''' Raquel se dirigió con el seño fruncido a la puerta de entrada sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. ''thumb'' -Rápido!!- grito al subirse al carruaje. Espero impaciente a llegar a su nuevo instituto y se bajo sin siquiera despedirse del jinete. Podía escuchar los susurros de las demás personas por todos lados, la mayoría pensaba que podía venir de otro país por su forma de caminar como si estuviera junto una línea invisible y además venir en carruaje con caballos. Raquel entro a su salón y miro el reloj detenidamente viendo pasar los segundos, eran las 7:45 y eso para ella significo 15 minutos de aburricion absoluta. Pero algo llamo su atención, un bolso fue arrojado justo delante de su cara para caer en la silla a un costado suyo. Se dio vuelta y vio a un chico joven de pelo blanco y ojos rojos con el uniforme de colegio la había arrojado. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le dijo enojada Raquel mirándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza. -tsk, cállate…- dijo revoleando los ojos hacia un costado con un gesto de disgusto por la presencia de la chica. Raquel se paro sacando una pequeña daga afilada plateada con pequeñas decoraciones como si fueran diamante que tenia escondida bajo el borde interior de la falda. -¡¿Cómo me hiciste?! Lo miro con mucha furia mientras que el seño del chico pasaba de disgusto a odio puro. -Watashi wa futatabi anata o mite, subete no hone o kowasu tame ni shutoku shimasu! Watashi wa futatabi anata o mite, watashi wa subete no hone o yaburimasu yo! -Anata no orokana kyōi o nokoshite, baka! (deja tus estúpidas amenazas, idiota!) La chica se sorprendió a ver a alguien hablar japonés pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su olor, sus ojos ¡no puede ser…!Se quedo paralizada en el lugar y el chico, tomando provecho de esto la agarro de la muñeca y la tiro con brusquedad apoyándola firmemente mientras se ponía delante de ella. Raquel por su lado para defenderse dio vuelta quedando el en la pared y ella adelante. -Anata no...‼ -que ruidosa…-una voz sonó detrás de ellos Raquel tiro el cuchillo al lado de la cabeza de quien había hablado sin ni siquiera mirar ya que era buena lanzadora, aunque… el chico no hizo ninguna reacción como si no hubiera pasado nada. Raquel se dio vuelta furiosa pero de pronto se paralizo, pudo ver a un chico de pelo rubio rizado y brillantes ojos celestes como diamante, este traía puesto unos auriculares conectados a un MP3, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras empezaba a temblar con sentimientos confusos, las palabras se le hacían imposibles de pronunciar. Salió corriendo rápidamente mientras los hermanos se miraban extrañados. Raquel se escondió detrás de unos casilleros, temblando abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza. Una cálida mano pudo distinguir que se ponía delante de ella, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a un chico rubio dorado con ojos del mismo color que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella tomo su mano sin saber porque, esa sensación de calidez que la invadió; quito la mano rápidamente y se la pasó por la ropa como si hubiese tocado la basura de 1 mes mientras se iba sin decir una sola palabra. El profesor tomaba lista a todos mientras Rachel miraba por la ventana el patio y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia el salón para saber cómo se llamaba cada uno de sus compañeros aunque en si a ella no le interesaba. De pronto vio que el chico de pelo blanco de antes lo llamaron mientras él responde de mala gana ¿Cómo lo llamo el profesor?¿Subaru? Si, estaba segura de que había dicho eso. Se paro repentinamente porque… ni ella misma sabia porque. -¿señorita Raquel?-el profesor la miro al ver la reacción extraña de su alumna. Raquel se sentó de mala gana mientras el profesor terminaba de tomar lista y empezaba la clase. El receso llego y se sentó en un banco, apartado de todo y todos, que estaba bajo un cerezo en una temporada perfecta. -pero que traviesa, encima esta sola jiji… -María Rosa!-se levanto bruscamente. -Onee-san~!-María la abrazo por detrás mientras Raquel se zafaba por abajo. - Watashi wa anata ga watashi wa, anata ga baka-sa ni sekkin shinai yō ni iimasendeshita ka? (¿acaso no te dije que no te me acercases, idiota?) - Shitsureishimashita…-(lo siento mucho…) dicho esto bajo la mirada mientras Raquel cruzaba los brazos y le daba palmadas en la cabeza. -hola…- una chica joven hablo cansada. -Catherine ¿así te haces cargo?- dijo levantando una ceja. -te la quedas un momento? Rachel suspiro pensativa y después de unos momentos le respondió: -okey… -Arigatōgozaimashita! (muchas gracias!) -¿Con ella? Ni siquiera puedo cuidar una mascota- una sonrisa que parecía macabra se reflejo en María. -Tu ni siquiera puedes cuidarte por ti sola!- le grito enojada mientras ella apartaba la mirada con un poco de angustia. Raquel miro el cerezo con tristeza, extrañaba tanto su hogar… el olor a Sakura pero… lamentablemente los problemas inundaban su mundo. De pronto se tambaleo y cayó sobre los brazos de Catherine. -¡¿estas bien?!- ambas se acercaron sorprendidas. -estoy bien, solo necesito… sangre… -¿no te has alimentado?-María le cogió la mano para ayudarla a pararse. Ya vuelvo- entro corriendo al un establecimiento para ver si encontraba a alguien dormido o distraído para alimentarse pero de pronto escucho una voz cantando una dulce canción. Se puso apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón de música escuchando esa canción, conocía esa canción, era su favorita de pequeña...''' '''Scarborough Fair~. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a cantar… ''Are' you'' going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. She once was a true love of mine. Tell her to make me a cambric shirt (On the side of a hill in the deep forest green) Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thhyme. De pronto el chico cambio la canción: Youkoso ohimesama Koko wa dare mo shiranai Yume no oshiro. Kanashii KOTO Tsurai KOTO Zenbu WASU rete Suteki na ohanashi o Utatte ageru. -¿japonés…?- susurro, grave error. -¿Quién anda ahí? Los pasos del chico se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Se asomo para descubrir que allí no había nada. -¡Kanato, es hora de irnos! Kanato se dio vuelta para ver a su hermano. -Ayato-kun…¿viste a alguien? -¿mh..?-Ayato se puso apoyada sobre su cuello- no, Nazedeshou ka? (¿por qué?) -Teddy y yo escuchamos a alguien… -pues no había nadie y tenemos que darnos prisa…- Ayato se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dando por terminada la conversación. ¡Ellos también lo eran…! Raquel corrió hacia sus hermanas tenia que informarle… pero… estaba muy… débil… De pronto se desplomo en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento. Al despertar pudo sentir unos brazos cargándola, ¡¿unos brazos cargándola?! Abrio los ojos… Fin cap. 1 Categoría:Entradas